Aircrafts have power requirements which are not related to propulsion. These can include ground services, such as providing air to the cabin, providing electrical power for the aircraft's system, and assisting with main engine start. These ground services are generally provided by one or more of the main propulsion gas turbine engines of the aircraft, or an auxiliary power unit (APU) on larger aircraft.